


Touch Me - Whouffaldi One Shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chained up Smutt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's been kidnapped...But this hostage situation turns decidedly more....kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me - Whouffaldi One Shot

The first thing Clara noticed as she came round was her arms ached.  
Her back was sore and she was cold.

She forced her eyes open to see just where she was, but there was very little light in the room, from what see could see of the stone walls...she was in some sort of cell.  
Groaning she looked down to find she was naked as well.

She jolted in realization that she had been kidnapped during the fight with those vicious Maulderians and they must have locked her up in there castle.  
She grunted tugging on the chains that held her back against one of walls, she looked to be connected to a pulley system, she prayed The Doctor turned up before any guards did...she didn’t want to imagine just why she was chained up.

Her legs were chained as well, spread just enough so she couldn’t quite pull them together.  
The chains seemed old and thin but she hadn't eaten in a good day and she was to sore and tired to try pulling herself free.   
She huffed in irritation as the bricks felt cold and slimy on her bare back, she gave herself a once over...no marks, no cuts, no bruises...and no she hadn’t been raped.  
Thankful for the small mercies she fought to relax; if she could imagine the TARDIS she might be able to have the ship pick her up on its physic links.  
The Doctor had always told her if she was in danger to give it a try.

"Come on, come on!" The Doctor grumbled impatiently as he waited for the ship to scan the castle.  
Several armed guards and several packs of Maulder hounds later he'd managed to successfully break in to the castle to rescue the TARDIS. It had taken a lot of tactic to distract the guards and a hell of a lot of running to get away from the dogs but needs must when his impossible girl was still in danger.

"Yes!...oh lovely dungeons...how cliché" he grumbled grabbing his coat and stepping out of the ship, he gave each corridor a good check before setting off towards the lower floors.  
Wouldn’t do to get caught now would it.

As he reached what looked to be a weapons room he had an idea.  
Grabbing some flares and strapping them to a packet of dynamite he managed to light it and toss it out of the window down on to some empty barns, it worked like a charm. The last few of the castle guards who weren’t still at that tournament they'd been attacked at, had rushed outside to see what all commotion was from the villagers nearby.  
He ran the final few corridors before he reached the heavy doors to the dungeons.  
Clara was bored now. The room had lightened a little more than before so she could now see the close set iron bar door to her right that looked out into a just as dark and grungy corridor.

"Clara?" 

She lifted her head...did someone just call for her?  
"Clara, where are you?" He hissed

"Doctor?" She called; hope spreading through her body like fire making her smile and her to jiggle the chains.  
She was about to call again when his he appeared outside the cell door.  
"Doctor! Thank god...a little help?" She blushed suddenly remembering her predicament.

The Time Lord soniced the lock quickly and stepped in not having noticed yet that she was bare.

He spun on his heel from glancing back down the corridor to look at the chains when he noticed.  
He was staring. Clara blushed and trying pulling the chains again to cover herself but alas they wouldn’t give. She saw him swallow as his deep silver blue eyes took in her figure, "Christ lass..." he said softly his tongue running over his low lip his eyes widening like a hungry animal.  
"Yeah...well...mind getting me down so we can get off of this planet?" She murmured biting her lip as he stepped closer.  
He chuckled. She lifted her head to look at his wicked grin. Why was he laughing?  
"What's so funny?" She pouted her arms beginning to ache again.  
"Get off? Aye, I’ll get ye off...but were not leaving just yet..." he purred leaning into her, his hand running down from her cheek down her front so slowly, his warm rough palm sliding lower and making her gasp as his he brushed it lightly over her backside.

"Doctor?" She breathed looking up from watching his hand just in time to receive a firm warm kiss that stole her words.  
His left hand joined his other on her backside and he pulled her against him, making her moan at the feel of his wool coat on her skin.  
"Should have told ye I got a kink for chains...handcuffs included..." he breathed kissing her roughly again.

Clara moaned at the thought. Who knew he had kinks...god...maybe she would find a use for those pink fluffy handcuffs Rachel had got her as a joke two Christmases ago...  
She bucked as he slide his thigh between her legs, pulling her hair gently to tilt her head back to kissed at her neck, Clara bit her lip to muffle her moan as she rocked her hips pressing her heat against his thigh.

"Doctor...can’t we...go back home first..." she panted as he kissed down her neck to her breasts and began to tease at each nipple.  
He replied with a light bite to her right breast making her squeak but the sensation went right to her centre.

The Doctor slipped his sonic out of his pocket as he kissed her again, one of the handcuffs unlocked letting Clara bring her right hand free to wrap the arm around his shoulders.  
Swiping her mouth one last time with his tongue he moved away from her, she tugged at the other chains trying to grasp him but he was too quick.  
He smiled at her blush as she tried to hide herself from him again; her arousal was running down her thighs, glistening in the low sunlight.  
He shrugged off his coat and dropped it at her feet running a hand through its hair throwing it wild.

He palmed at himself through his trousers with one hand as he palmed one of her breasts in the other.  
"Touch yourself...I want to see you come..." he panted his eyes dark and serious.  
Clara couldn’t believe she was obeying, her fingers setting a quick pace rubbing at her clit.  
She moaned as he licked and nipped at her neck whilst she fought to bring herself off.

"Doctor...please..." she panted bucking harder trying to press against him. But the Time Lord just chuckled; he stepped into the small space behind her pulling her hair back again to make her look to him.  
He pushed her slick hand out of the way and spread her folds pushing two long elegant fingers deep inside her making her cry out in pleasure.  
"Come for me Clara" he purred deeply into her ear, his Scottish lilt seeping into her bones making her shiver.

"Come for me..." 

She quickly began to rub at herself again feeling herself inch closer to release, "Doctor!" She cried helplessly thrashing and grinding down on his hand as her orgasm crashed over her, her juices flooding his palm and dripping onto the floor.  
She hung slightly limp in the chains recovering then felt him grasp her waist and sonic the other cuff off.

She would have slipped to her knees if it wasn’t for his firm grasp. He kissed at her neck as he lowered her gently to her knees on his coat.  
She took one last shuddering breath before looking up to see him standing over her, now free of the material stroking himself furiously, hissing and panting as he brought himself to his own orgasm.  
"Ah-Fu-gunna come!" He groaned as she took him into her mouth grasping his thighs as he cried out spilling thickly into her throat.  
"Gods Clara!!" He moaned as she licked him clean and tucked him back into his trousers.

He pulled out his sonic again as she pushed herself up, freeing her she stepped into his arms.   
He bent down for his coat and wrapped it around her, "Sorry...I...I...let’s get out of here..." he panted tugging his collar open to dry the sweat on his chest.  
She giggled kissing him.

He swallowed seemingly searching for more words, but she placed her wet fingers to his lips. Word failing him he sucked them into his mouth watching as her eyes went wide...  
He let them slide from his lips teasing one with his tongue...

“I have handcuffs at home...” she muttered letting her hand fall to rest on his chest.   
That was all he needed to hear.


End file.
